


Bleed

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, but nothing too strong, minor descriptions of injury, not entirely sure on how medically accurate but, please enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse gets hurt, and Kix has to stop the bleeding.





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I'm sneaking in for the end of whumptober ~~at least i think it counts, whatever~~ Inspired by [this piece](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/179290828924/insidefirstaid-the-application-of-pressure-to) i found on tumblr. Please enjoy <3

Kix was staring in horror as he watched Jesse in hand to hand combat with a mangled battle droid. His blaster had gotten ripped out of his hands, but not before he crippled one of it’s arms. Jesse lifted his arms for the killing blow, when the droid’s arm got within Jesse’s reach and sliced through one of the few soft spots in their armor, at the top of his inner arm. Jesse’s follow through downed the droid, but he dropped as well, in a spray of blood.

Kix didn’t even realize he had moved until he was at Jesse’s side, with no memory of getting across the field. He started to rip off Jesse’s chest armor, he needed to stop the bleeding, and _now_. He ran out of pressure bandages earlier in the battle, so he tried the only thing he could think of, which was to apply pressure to the pressure point just at his collarbone. He just needed to get there before Jesse bled out on the ground before him.

After what felt like an eternity Kix got enough of Jesse’s armor off that he could get to the appropriate pressure point. He felt along Jesse’s collarbone, looking for the artery, trying to ignore the pool of blood spreading wider around him, and failing miserably. Kix could feel the panic rising in his throat; he shoved it down mercilessly, knowing if he let it take over, he would lose Jesse for sure.

He found the point, and pressed down hard, compressing the artery against his collarbone to dampen the flow of blood to his arm. Kix noticed a difference immediately, and started to breath a little easier, but Jesse had lost _a lot_ of blood, and wasn’t out of the woods yet. Kix unrolled some bandages, ripping them with his teeth to get them the right length, trying to figure out how he was going to tie it around his arm while still keeping pressure on his chest.

“ _Fuck_ , how bad is it?” Kix glanced out the corner of his eye to see Stick kneeling next to him. Thank all the little gods.

“Not good.” Kix replied as he handed Stick the bandages so he could wrap the wound. Stick did a quick clean first, knowing they would give it a better once over after they got Jesse stabilized.

Stick commed for pickup after he finished bandaging Jesse’s arm. Kix refused to release the artery, afraid the bandage wouldn’t be enough to keep him from bleeding out. He just hoped Jesse would hold on until he could operate.

\-------

Jesse woke with a gasp and jerked his arm, trying to avoid the droid’s arm arching towards him. At least, that was what he would have done, if his arm hadn’t been weighed down by a not inconsiderable amount of tubes, bandages and a medic; specifically, Kix.

“Easy, Jesse.” Kix placed his hands at Jesse’s chest and elbow steadying him. He looked both exhausted and alert, but mostly he looked relieved. Must have been bad. Considering how light headed and generally awful he felt, he wasn’t entirely surprised.

Kix gently rubbed a spot just above his collarbone, which also felt tender, “You lost a lot of blood, but you are going to be okay.”

Jesse placed his free hand over Kix’s, a silent thank you for all he knew Kix did to keep him alive. Kix just smiled softly in return, genuinely glad to have his _ruus’ner_ back.  


End file.
